Together Forever And Always
by Nico Di Awesome
Summary: Hi, This story is about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase growing up together as mortals and becoming best friends to maybe something else? Ahhh, Percabeth Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This story is about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

 **growing up together as mortals and becoming best friends**

 **to maybe something else?**

 **Ahhh, Percabeth Right?**

 **Anyway, If you want to read my story continue to the next chapter**

 **Peace Out**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I was reading some fanfiction and I saw a story about Percy and Annabeth growing up together.**

 **The writing style will be weird because I am trying to use kidish words but I didn't want you to have trouble reading so some sentences will say stuff like "My mom Said I am a big girl now!" while others will be harder and words that a kinder wouldn't know.**

 **If you don't like something I have written or you want me to do a story in particular or you have any tips to help me please PM or you can tell me in the reviews.**

 **I accept flames and constructive criticism**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson at all, Okay?**

 **On with the story**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

 **Age 5**

* * *

I walked to my class, I am in kindergarten I know I am a big kid!

I saw two empty seats next to each other, I sat in one and put my new blue backpack on the floor next to me.

I am really happy because I am wearing my new white t-shirt and my dark blue jeans with big boy blue sneakers that had laces!

* * *

After some time a girl with curly honey blonde hair walked in and took the only seat that was left which happened to be next to me.

She had a grey and black school bag, that she had neatly placed next to her.

She had looked at me, With her big grey eyes that looked silver

She was wearing a black dress with a dark blue jean jacket on top along with somewhat brand new grey converse.

 _"Hi, My name is Perseus!_ " I told her.  
 _"Hi, I am Annabeth"_ she told me. _"Can I call you Annie?"_ I Asked her because her name was so long. _"Sure, Can I call you Percy?"_

 **{I know Annabeth hates being called Annie but I just had too}**

 _"Yep"_ I told her

 _"You want to be friends?"_ She asked me.  
I smiled my big lop-Sided smile that now had two teeth mising

 _"Yeah!"_ I told her

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **I have two more chapters already written**

 **I'll post them after I edit them**

 **I know I shouldn't be posting another story because I barely update "Mortals Meet Percy And Others"**

 **But I had this written and I had to post it**

 **Review if you would like**

 **Peace Out**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the Reviews,Follows, Favorites and shout outs to:**

 _Mairisabel12_

 _Ngnrbn_

 _TitanCrusher_

 **These are just the people who Reviewed, Followed or Favorited while I am writing this**

* * *

 **Percy's P.O.V**

 **(Age 8)**

* * *

Today Annabeth was coming over to my house and I was really stressing.

I knew Annabeth is a complete neat freak and everything is organized and I am the opposite of that.

I quickly picked up the socks that were left on the floor, I fixed my bed and threw everything else in my closet or under my bed.

As I was "cleaning"my room, I heard the doorbell go off. "Oh no she's already here" I thought to myself.

I quickly straightened out the outfit that I was wearing for the 100th time today and ran down stairs.

I saw Annabeth talking to my mom, Sally and walked over thinking what I was going to actually say to

 _"Hey" "Hi, Seaweed brain"_ she said the nickname she gave me a little while ago

when we were fishing together and I fell into the water and when I got up I had seaweed stuck in my hair.

I was about to make a come back when my mom interrupted our conversation and told us to go up to my room.

We quickly raced up the stairs, long story short Annabeth won. _"Wow, Your room is actually clean for once Percy"_ Annabeth congratulated me.

 _"Well Wise girl how about we jump on the trampoline outside while we continue this conversation?"_ I asked her.

 _"Race?" "Race!"_ I responded back to her and ran with all my might.

We spend the entire day jumping on the trampoline and laughing.

* * *

 **If you want me to do some story in particular with a certain age tell me**

 **and I'll make it happen just keep it appropriate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter is terrible, I normally write the base idea down whenever I get inspiration and then I go through and edit it by adding more sentences fixing punctuation and then I post it.**

 **I get inspiration to write things at the randomest times, I was in the middle of a math exam when I thought of this idea.**

 **also if my grammer isn't correct I am sorry I edit it but when I transfor it to fanfiction everyhthing goes flippy floppy and stuff**

 **also anyone else heard "Cool for the summer" By Demi Lovato**

 **While writing this I have that stuck in my head**

 **Anyway what you were waiting for**

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

 **( Age 12)**

* * *

I walked to our tree house, By " _our_ " I mean Percy and I.  
We are best friends and we built this over the summer.

We use it as our secret hide out and today was our anniversary! Anniversary of being friends of course!

I climbed up the ladder, and then I went in. "What the heck?" I said out loud. The whole tree house was empty there were no pillows, no books , none of our photos.

"Surprise!" Percy said awkwardly.  
"What did you do?" I Asked him trying to calm down. "You love decorating and architecture so I decided we will redo our tree-house!" Percy explained to me while nervously scratching the back of his neck.

I walked over to him and hugged him as tight as I could. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" **(as a friend there not together... yet )** I told him.

he blushed a little but returned the hug, I quickly got up

Let's redecorate this old white bookshelf we have

We got photo's of us together there was one from when we were nine and he got me one of the greatest birthday gifts ever a laptop, so I was kissing him cheek and hugging him In the photo because I was so exited.

There was another that the teacher took the first day we met each other, One of us riding our bikes together, one with us In a water park, us in front of a beach and so on.

We cut them into cool shapes and stuck them on the book shelf and around the tree house with colorful pieces of sticky tape **. {Is colored sticky tape a thing?}**

We continued remaking old furniture every week.

we made frames to put our photos in,  
One week we made artworks to hang, we made a best friend book to read, pillow cases, Cool tables we did this throughout the year and in the end our tree house looked great!

* * *

 **Okay so if this chapter is terrible please review**

 **if it's great please review**

 **if its** ** _meh_** **please review**

 **Until next time**

 **Peace Out**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been spacing them out three years apart but if you want me to do more, Like a number in between or something tell me and I will do it**  
 **Also I am not going to be quitting any of my fanfics.**  
 **I might update like once every three months,**  
 **But I will keep updating.**

 **But anyway you don't care you just want to read so here**  
 **This chapter is a bit different it's longer and it's set before and during prom.**

 **Disclaimer: ME NO OWN**

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

 **Age: 15**

I walked up the stairs to my school Goode, Me and Percy go there and tomorrow was our prom, I haven't got a date yet...That might be because I am waiting for Luke to ask me.

Quick description about him, He has sandy blonde hair, Bright blue eyes that contrasted with his hair. He has a scar running from right under his eye to where his lips ended.

On someone else having this scar on them would look weird but on Luke it just looked natural I guess. He was Junior while Percy and I are Freshman, Which means he is two years older then me and he probably doesn't know I even exist.

But there's just something about him,and if he doesn't ask me to be his date I will have no one to go with.

 **Percy is going with Rachel**

Leo with Calypso

Jason with Piper

Frank with Hazel

Nico with Will

Thalia was just going to stay home and watch some movies

Grover was going with Juniper and me alone by myself at the school prom...Unless Luke asked me.

Anyway, Because prom was tomorrow I decided I should look nice to get some attention.

I put on a dress. Yes, A dress. Annabeth Chase is wearing a dress.

I didn't like dresses but this was actually quite nice, It was navy blue, It was full sleeves which is good because were in winter at the moment. It had collars that had some diamonds stuck on  
them.  
Through, Instead of wearing fancy shoes I wore my white converse because I am going to school not a fashion show people.

It was lunch and Percy , Rachel ,Leo,

Calypso ,Jason ,Piper ,Frank , Hazel , Nico,

Will, Thalia ,Grover ,Juniper and I

were sitting down at our usual table, In the middle of the cafeteria where everyone could see us.

We were laughing at some joke that Grover made,

when I saw Luke walking to us in the corner of my eye.

I freaked out and started to run my hands through my hair in an failed attempt to make it seem neater to ones eye.

He was right behind our table and I am freaking out, He came behind me, _"Annabeth, I don't know much about you but you seem to be pretty darn awesome and I would love for you to be my date to the dance?"_ Luke asked me and right after he did, There was silence. Dead silence. No one said a word as they awaited my answer.

He was doing it. He was asking me to go with him to the dance. But for some reason I could not say _'Yes'_ I felt as if there was someone else I should go with **{PERCY}**  
I studied him, He had the same sandy blonde hair that used to make me melt into my knees. The same bright blue eyes that used to make me want to just kiss him while now they just seemed to be...Normal.

I used to think he was but for some reason I now seem to think perfect isn't...Perfect.

I realized I hadn't answered him yet.  
 _"Sorry Luke but I am uh not going to go to prom"_ I replied to him. ' _What am I doing? I love him'_ I thought to myself.  
Luke seemed surprised because he wasn't saying anything, Everyone looked at me in shock because I just turned down the hottest guy in school.

Luke walked back to his table and everyone stared at me, _"I thought you wanted to go with Luke?"_ Percy asked me. _"Well now-It's just-Ugh I don't know what I want anymore"_ I replied and they dropped the subject.

* * *

I lazily walked to the front door someone just rang the doorbell while I was about to start the marathon of Netflix **{Is that how you spell it?}** that I am going to watch **{I have never watched Netfilx at all so I don't know how it works}**

Once the door was fully opened I saw Percy standing there wearing casual jeans, A Black V-Neck T-Shirt and some black converse through while he was wearing all black he didn't look Emo or Goth or whatever he just looked normal.

" _What are you doing? You are supposed to be at prom dancing with Rachel, Laughing with the others and drinking a bunch of punch"_ I exclaimed.  
 _"Your not going so I am not going either_ " Percy said stubbornly.

 _"What about the others? What about Rachel?"_ I asked him.  
 _He has been crushing on her for ages why isn't he going to prom?_ I thought to myself.

 _"We are going to be having some Annabeth and Percy time, Just us having fun like the old times, You are going to go get dressed up all pretty and nice and then we will take a bunch of photos of us posing together and post them on social media so everyone else gets jealous of us because we will be having the best time ever in the world while they are stuck in the gym which will be all stinky"_ Percy explained to me while having a hint of excitement in his voice.

 _"Fine, What should I wear?"_ I asked him.  
 _"Wear a pretty dress or something?"_ He said through it sounded like a question.  
 _"If I am going to be wearing a pretty little dress you will be wearing your pretty little suit"_ I told him and pushed him out the front door so he can go to his house and get ready.

I walked upstairs and practically ran to my closet thinking about how sweet Percy was being. I rummaged through my closet and discovered a simple black dress, It was up to my knees and it had black lace detailing on the top of it while the bottom had simple pleats in it.

I quickly put on some black heels that were pointed in the front and ran to the bathroom to do something with the mess I have for hair.  
I didn't want to go to over the top so I got some hair from the front of my head and twisted in to the back of my head while I secured it with some hair clips.

For makeup I wore some gold eye shadow, That brought out my Grey/Silver eyes, I had made a cat eye **{Wing or whatever you call it}** I added some mascara and went on to filling in my brows a bit, Through they didn't need to be filled in.  
Because I had quite a lot going on around my eyes, I went for a nude slightly pink lip.

I heard the door bell ring, Percy must be here I raced down the stairs while trying to look elegant. Long story short I didn't look elegant. I opened the door and bit the inside of my mouth to stop my mouth from dropping open. Percy had on a black shirt with a dark grey blazer/ Suite jacket. He had dark blue jeans on **{I am terrible at describing and when your picturing this in your head your probably wondering what the heck he is wearing so I will link it HERE}**

His hair looked some what tamed and he had his famous lop-sided smile plastered on.  
 _"Would you care to dance with me?"_ He asked while holding out a hand which I gracefully took.

We danced around the living room and I am pretty sure I could hear Bobby and Mathew giggling at us from on top of the stairs.  
Overall,

 **So there is the chapter, Did you like it? Did you love it? Are you disgusted with me? Are you in the bathroom vomiting right now because of how out of character they were and how terribly written it is?**  
 **Let me know in the reviews,**  
 **The start is terrible as well as the middle and the end too.**  
 **Over all it is terrible but it you beg to differ let me know**  
 **Sorry for not updating it's just that I am really lazy sooo...**  
 **Anyway,**

 **Peace Out**  
 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everybody, Thanks for the reviews,follows,favorites for last chapter** **.**  
 **I decided to do a chapter that continues that chapter sort of like a part two but not really. Also, If your a reader of "Mortals Meet Percy And Others" I have not stopped that story but I have about three stories/chapters written that I need to finish.**  
 **Also, Eid Mubarak**  
 **I have added a bit on the end because I was writing a new chapter but I thought that this would fit in better by being a ending**  
 **I also want you guys to know me better so I am going to answer a question every chapter.**  
 **I had to write this twice because my computer froze and then the file went missing also just so you know Annabeth and Percy are close they are best friends**  
 **Disclaimer: If I own Percy Jackson why would I be writing fanfics for my own story?**  
 **Song I am listening to right now: El Mismo Sol**  
 **It's a great song**  
 **This chapter is going to be Annabeth's thoughts the next day after prom.**  
 **I had originally written this in Percy's P.O.V but after about 5 paragraphs I just thought I was doing it too out of character and didn't really like it so it's Annabeth's P.O.V**  
 **Also, I am sorry about how out of character this will be.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

 **Age: 15**

* * *

I woke up to find I was dreaming about Percy and I dancing around my living room, I smiled at the thought before I mentally shook my head. The thought of him liking Rachel and not me started racing through my head.

He was just being a good friend I convinced myself before I slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom, I did the same make-up look that I did for school yesterday { **I am too lazy to write the make up look}** and then walked into my closet to chose what to wear, I picked out black high waisted jeans with a white T-Shirt that said "I am sorry for what I said when I was hungry" and then I just laced up my black converse and ran down the stairs so I could eat my breakfast and then walk to school.

I was just about to take a bite of my cornflakes when I heard my phone ringing,  
I reached over and took a quick look at the caller ID It's Percy.  
I put it on speaker and continued eating my corn flakes

 ** _Percy_** **Annnabeth**

 ** _"Hey Annabeth_** **"**  
 **"Hey Percy"**  
 _ **"So, I wanted to know if you would like me to drive you to school today"**_  
 **"Sure, Thanks"**  
 **"** ** _Yeah, No prob"_**  
 _ **"When are you coming out?"**_  
 **"Wait, Your already outside?"**  
 _ **"Um Yeah"**_  
 **"I am bringing my corn flakes with me"**  
 _ **"Um Okay"**_

 _I ended the call,"_ _The world doesn't want me to eat"_ I mutterd to myself.  
I put my bag on and staying true to my word, I brought the corn flakes with me **{Quick word, I do not own Corn Flakes}**

I walked out the door and then went up to Percy's car, Smirking _"You couldn't wait to see me again?"_ I asked him while trying to maintain my life at how red he was getting. " _Wha-No I was just driving by the neighborhood"_ He answered.  
 _"Whatever you say_ " I said while smiling at his antics.

* * *

 **SKIP TO THE WHEN THEY REACH SCHOOL**

* * *

When we reached school and I finished my corn flakes, Percy and I headed out to find the others which was easy because they were all located at our favorite place to hang, It was under a big shady tree, Where there was a lot of sunlight and funny shadows of us.

 _"Hey Annabeth, Percy"_ Thalia said while raising her eyebrow when she said his name.  
 _"Why didn't you go to prom, Percy?"_ Leo asked while making a airplane out of some scraps he had pulled out of his tool belt.  
 _"Oh Me and Annabeth just watched some movies at her house"_ He said which we did do after we danced in the living room.  
 _"It's Annabeth and I"_ I told him.  
 _"What?"_ He answers.  
 _"It's not Me and Annabeth it's Annabeth and I"_ I replied to him  
 _"Whatever"_ He said turning back to everyone.

 _"Hey Piper, How was Prom?"_ I asked her, She had gone with Jason, Thalia's little brother **{I know I didn't write Piper and Jason last chapter but I had just forgotten}**  
 _"It was great, I wore the red dress you know the one I tried on that had all the detailing on the top and pleats on the bottom-_ _ **RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG**_  
 _"Oh, The bell went I guess I will go"_ I said while slowly backing away and then running to my next class that was probably the best time for the bell to ring because when Piper starts talking she doesn't stop.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO WHEN SCHOOL IS OVER**

* * *

I started heading out of class, When I was hugged from behind  
 _"Guess Who?"_ The voice asked.  
 _"Percy, When you normally do it you are supposed to change your voice so the person can't recognize who it is"_ I replied to him.  
 _"Oh"_ Percy replied.  
 _"Anyway, Annabeth"_ He starts while taking a break to grab my hand _"Do you want to go get Ice Cream?"_ He finishes.  
 _"Sure but can Bobby and Mathew come with us?_  
 _I am supposed to be babysitting them tonight"_ I asked.  
 _"Yeah sure"_ Percy told me and then he,While still holding my hand, Dragged me across the school campus, Through the crowds of students talking to one another and all.  
He then opened the car door and with one hand he motioned me to sit down, I quickly fur filled his order and placed my bag down.  
He got in the drivers seat and turned the car on **{I have never drove a car, If it's not obvious}** as soon as it turned on it started to blast out _" We Found Love"_ I laughed and started to sing along with it.  
 **I don't not own We Found Love, It is by Rihanna and is a great song**

 ** _Annabeth:_**  
 _"Yellow diamonds in the light_  
 _Now we're standing side by side_  
 _As your shadow crosses mine_  
 _What it takes to come alive_

 ** _Annabeth:_**  
 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
 _But I've gotta let it go_

 ** _Percy and Annabeth:_**  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 ** _Percy"_**  
 _Shine a light through an open door_  
 _Love and life I will divide_  
 _Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
 _Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

 ** _Annabeth:_**  
 _It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
 _But I've gotta let it go_

 ** _Annabeth and Percy:_**  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 ** _Annabeth:_**  
 _Yellow diamonds in the light_  
 _Now we're standing side by side_  
 _As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)_

 ** _Annabeth and Percy:_**  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 ** _Annabeth and Percy:_**  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place_  
 _We found love in a hopeless place"_

We continued singing a bunch of Rihanna and Beyoncé along the way to my house.

Once we reached my house, I unzipped my school bag and took my key out, Walking to the front door I unlocked it and went inside with Percy following close behind.

 _"Bobby, Mathew"_ I called out.  
After a while I heard the pattering of there feet against the old wooden stairs,  
 _"Hey Annabeth"_ Bobby said at the same time Mathew said " _Sup?"_

I laughed at there antics and told them that we were going to the park to get some ice cream.

I turned to Percy, _"I am going to change, The boys will probably want to run around and stuff, I will be right back"_ I told him before rushing up the stairs and heading into my bedroom.

I picked out A plain white T-Shirt and some blue jean shorts and then went into the bathroom to change into my new attire.  
I put my hair in a high pony tail and then I walked down stairs to see Percy.  
A little while after me the twins came with there hands filled with footballs, basketballs, Name anything and they were probably carrying it with them.

Percy and I helped the boys carry everything to the car and we set off for our drive.

 **I was about to stop here and not write any more but then I realized that it's Eid so here is a bit more of the chapter.**  
 **Enjoy**

We reached there and walked over to see the Ice Cream flavors,  
I chose a classic vanilla Ice Cream while the boys chose a scoop of chocolate each and Percy was having trouble deciding what to have.

 _"What are you going to have, Seaweed Brain?"_ I asked him.  
 _"They don't have my usual flavor so I don't know"_ He complained, I laughed at his behavior and then I ordered a Blue Moon for him.  
 **{I have never had a Blue Moon, It does exist it's bright blue and is available in the Upper Midwest of the United States, I searched Blue Ice Cream and this came up so there you go}**

When he received the ice cream he took a bite and then he smiled at the taste, I rolled my eyes at him and then had some of my Ice Cream as well **{Funny story when I was writing, I wrote Eye Scream instead of Ice Cream}**

When Bobby, Mathew, Percy and I had finished our ice cream we played a little bit of Soccer before just playing Tag **{Tips}** and chasing each other around the park.  
I sighed to myself, This is the perfect family-Wait, Did I just think of Percy as my husband?  
He couldn't be my husband we would be disgusting **{I will give a shout out to however gets this reference and reviews it}**

Images of a girl and a boy kept crawling into my head, A little girl with Percy's sea green eyes and wavy black hair with a boy that has dark brown hair **{Inherited from Sally or should I say In-Hair-Rited?}** and he has grey eyes- I was cut from my thinking when Percy walked over to me.  
 _"Is everything okay?"_ He asked me, his eyes showing a sign of...care?  
I ignored his eyes and smiled at him.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY...THERE HAS BEEN A LOT OF TIME SKIPS IN THIS CHAPTER, OH WELL**

* * *

 **I do not own Cool For The Summer, It is by Demi Lovato**  
 _"Just something that we wanna try_  
 _Cause you and I_  
 _We're cool for the summer_  
 _(Ha)_  
 _Ooh_  
 _We're cool for the summer"_ Percy and I finished while he parked the car in front of our house.

 _"Hey Percy, Want to have dinner with us?"_ I asked him  
 _"Sure"_ He replied while flashing his infamous smile that people melt for.

We had dinner and it was great, Percy and I have been friends for forever so Dad wasn't asking him questions and stuff they were talking about old times.

 _"Remember that time when"-_ My dad started before he was interrupted with a blast of thunder.  
Percy and I quickly got up and looked outside the window, There was a tree that had fallen right in front of our garage and the lights suddenly went out.  
 _"Percy, Your going to be staying here tonight I can't risk you going out, Call your mom and explain"_ My dad instructed.  
Percy did what he was told and quickly called his mom explaining everything, Sally sounded worried but she stayed strong and agreed to have Percy staying.

Sally is currently arranging everything with Percy while I am having a party in my mind.  
 _PERCY IS GOING TO BE STAYING WITH ME BECAUSE OF A STORM_ My mind screamed.  
I was cut out of my fantasy world when my dad told me to get some torches and candles, I hurried upstairs while having my mind in a whole other world then my body.

* * *

 _"Hey dad, where are you?"_ I called out, Torches and non-burned candles in hand.  
I turned one of the flashlights on and looked around.  
Assuming he is not here, I pointed the torch into the door, Lighting up the place until I saw it.  
A beast. A monster. Something so ugly it was disgusting. It was, A spider.  
I jumped up and accident hit my flashlight on the wall closing the light source and making me stuck in a dark room with a spider, Not knowing where anything is.

I screamed, Not moving paralyzed from fear.  
You see when I was a kid, I had bad dreams about them, Like they haunted me as a target which I complained about to my parents every morning.

Anyway, As people age, there fears vanish, They don't believe in them at all... That is not the case with me, Spiders are everywhere, I can't hide from them, So I avoid them, I always wear Lemon Shampoo for a reason.  
 **{I saw a post saying that Spiders hate Lemons so that was where this was inspired from}**

Back to the story, I hate them, So I screamed, My voice slowly getting quieter, Getting tired, I quickly took a breath before continuing screaming, my head getting dizzy and my vision slowly blurring until there was darkness,  
I had passed out

* * *

 **Does this count as a cliffhanger, I will have a part Three through I am thinking this is more like a story now then One-Shots. Should I change It? Is this getting boring and should I just stay with the one shots?**  
 **Also, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, This is not going to be the normal length of my chapters they will all be different.**  
 **But anyway please Review and I hope you like it because I didn't actually do much editing but anyway thanks and Number of words:** **2416 words and 12236 characters**

 **Peace Out**  
 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry I have not been updating!**  
 **I ha written this chapter but then I accidentally clicked backspace and the entire thing deleted Just as I was about to post it!**

 **I have also been writing a story!**  
 **But it is my own not based off anything.**  
 **Thanks for bearing with me!**

 **Birthday:**  
 **I actually have the same birthday as Percy Jackson!**  
 **August 18, Different year and stuff but other then that the exact same.**

* * *

I am awake, I woke up a few minutes ago but my head hurts like crazy, I hear my dad coming back into the room, He has been trying to take care of Bobby, Matthew and I at the same time, Mostly, Percy is taking care of me through. I am in his arms, surrounded by a soft fuzzy blanket.

I open my eyes for the first time since I passes out and winced at the light hitting my eyes.  
"Hi?" I said to Percy while he was laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I demanded him.

"You were awake the whole time" he said. I frowned "how did you know?" I asked him my head thinking of how he could have noticed me being awake.

I was about to say something when he cut me off "You were doing that cute face you do when your thinking" he explained to me.

"Oh- wait "Cute Face?" I asked him my cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink before returning to its normal color.

His face turned as pink as one of Pipers handbags.

I laughed at him while he just turned his face away from me.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him.

His face brightened up "Yeah!" He replied to me.  
"What do you want to watch" I asked him.  
"Hunger Games" He quickly replied.

"One, Two or Three?" I asked him.  
"Two, I love Catching Fire" He replied to me after pondering for a while.

I got up and put it on but then I snuggled up to Percy.  
"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"It's too cold and your hot" I replied before realizing what I said.

"Yeah, I am HOT!" He said while trying to flip his hair like all the people do in the movies.

"You wish" was my comment back to him.  
He was about to reply to me but then the movie started and that was the end of that conversation.

My head was on Percy's shoulder and my body was wrapped up in a blanket.  
Percy and I were watching the movie as if our lives depended on it, We listened closely to every word they said, I grabbed his wrist when the intense parts came on and that was about all we did throughout the movie.

After the movie finished we didn't really have a excuse to not talk to each other so we simply stared at each other.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked him

"Photoshoot!" We both screamed before racing each other upstairs

I opened my closet and took out a bunch of Hats, Scarves and over sized jackets along with Sunglasses. We got our phones out and did funny poses with sunglasses on and a giant hat. We did these when we were a kid and I guess they sort off stuck because we do them all the time now

I put on a white scarf a brown hat and a brown jacket and looked at Percy while we was putting on Pink heart shaped sun glasses and a bright purple scarf.

I set the timer on my phone up to take a bunch of photos and then Percy and I started posing.

Percy picked me up and put me on his shoulders as a sort of piggy back photo, When he put me down we both posed with our sunglasses covering half of our faces.

For the last photo it is tradition that I kiss his cheek so I continued tradition and kissed his cheek while he was posing with his tongue stuck out.

After the photo shoot I jumped on my bed, Laughing like crazy he was sitting on the couch and we were talking about how we should make a album of those.

"When I get married, I think I will have those photos playing as I say my vows" He told me

"Your wife wouldn't be that happy that your putting on photos with some other girl in your wedding" I informed him.

"Well then I guess I will have to marry you then!" He said to me.

"If that's how you ask me to marry you, I don't think that anyone would marry you" I joked along with him.

"How about on a beach, Where you can see the sun setting on the water and then I will propose to you" He asked me.

"Hmm" I pretended to think about it.

"Next time we go to a beach in the sunset I will be expecting you to be proposing to me" I told him.

"How about we go to the beach now" He asked me.

"The roads are blocked and I am guessing you don't have a ring to marry me with" I said while dramatically flipping my hair back.

"Oh well, Next time" He told me.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him

"Do you wanna talk to the others?"He asked me and I shrugged as my response.

I grabbed my laptop and typed in my password and opened up Skype, I requested Thalia, Piper, Leo, Nico and Frank for a video call. (I don't know if there is a limit of people sorry if there is also I don't own Skype) Jason is Thalia's brother so they can just stay on the same computer and Nico and Hazel are step siblings and they are most likely going to share a laptop.

Everyone accepted the call.

 **Annabeth: Hi Guys!**  
 **Piper: Hi**  
 **Nico: Hey**  
 **Leo: What's Up?**  
 **Thalia: Hey Annie**  
 **Jason: Sup?**  
 **Hazel: Hi Guys!**  
 **Frank: Hey**  
 **Percy: Hi**

 **Thalia: Why did you call us?**  
 **Annabeth: There is nothing to do!**  
 **Leo: I know what to do**  
 **Piper: Oh No**  
 **Jason: no Leo**  
 **Leo: TRUTH OR DARE ONLINE EDITION!**  
 **Nico: Ugh**  
 **Hazel: LEO**  
 **Frank: How do we play it onine?**  
 **Leo: I think the real question is how do we not play it online, Frank.**  
 **Percy: So...Who goes first?**  
 **Thalia: Kelp Head**  
 **Annabeth: Seaweed Brain**  
 **Leo: Leo Flaming Valdez**  
 **Nico: Percy**  
 **Percy: Why me?**  
 **Piper: Because you asked who should go first!**  
 **Percy: Fine!**  
 **Percy: I dare Piper to kiss Jason!**  
 **Frank: I don't think you noticed but this is just a video call.**  
 **Leo: Dude, it's onine**  
 **Piper: Uh**  
 **Jason:...**  
 **Annabeth: Just kiss the camera...DUH!**  
 **Hazel: But wouldn't it seem like they were kissing us because we will be looking?**  
 **Annabeth: But we won't be kissing the camera so it won't be us kissing them...Through I am not sure about Leo... He might join in the kiss.**  
 **Leo: Hell No**  
 **Nico: JUST KISS ALREADY!**  
 ***Piper and Jason lean forward and kiss the camera**  
 **Percy: That's enough**  
 **Leo: TOO MUCH PDA, MY EYES ARE BURNING**  
 ***Piper and Jason get away from the camera.**  
 **Annabeth: That was just weird**  
 **Hazel: I am too young to be seeing that**  
 **Nico: What the...**  
 **Piper: I dare Annabeth to kiss Percy**  
 **Annabeth: Sure**  
 **Percy: What?**  
 **Piper: Really?**  
 **Jason:...**  
 **Leo: WHAT?**  
 **Hazel:...**  
 **Nico: COVER MY EYES**  
 **Piper: You are going to kiss Percy?**  
 **Annabeth: Yeah**  
 **Percy: Um**  
 ***Annabeth leans over and kisses his cheek**  
 **Annabeth: You never said it had to be on the lips**  
 **Leo: Piper...I think you just got owned!**

 ***Piper left the conversation**

 ***Jason and Thalia Left the video call**

 ***Hazel and Nico left the video call**

 ***Frank left the video call**

 ***Leo Left the video call**

 ***Annabeth left the call**

"So, What now?" He asked me.

"Well now we better get started on our scrapbook so It can be ready for the wedding" I joked

* * *

I **am not proud of this chapter at all!**

 **I just figured you guys needed a update!**

 **Peace Out**

 **-NicoDiAwesome**


	8. Chapter 8

I **t's been forever since I updated this and I AM SO SORRY!**  
 **This chapter might be a bit crap but I will try *Cough Attempt Cough to update regularly and then I will hopefully get back on track!**  
 **I haven't done Percy's P.O.V in a while so without further ado I present you the new chapter of Together, Forever and Always**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I don't know what's happening to me, I like Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. The name sounded weird, You know when you say a word to much and suddenly all it's meaning is lost? That's how I feel right now. Annabeth, However I could say forever without losing it's meaning. I mentally groaned. What's happening to me?

It all started when I saw Luke ask out Annabeth to the dance. When it happened I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, Like a spear went through it. Jealousy. I don't know why, I was going to go with Rachel to prom but then I saw Annabeth turn Luke down and I instantly feel happy again. Do I like Annabeth?

I can't.  
But when I went to her house on the night of prom and she opened the door dressed in a oversized T-Shirt and sweatpants, I instantly thought I havn't seen anyone more beautiful. What am I thinking?! And when we danced I loved it. Her beautiful curly honey blonde hair framed her face perfectly and the way her dress fit her perfectly and the way she laughed and smiled and- STOP IT PERCY! She's your best friend, You can't like her! You like Rachel and she probably likes Luke.

And yesterday, when we were joking about our wedding. I wanted to marry her right then and there. She was just...Perfect. What are you thinking Percy? I slapped my face. When Piper dared her to kiss me and she kissed my cheek. Oh how much I thought back on that, If I turned my head we would have actually kissed!

What am I thinking? I quickly stood up from my bed and practically ran to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and instantly I felt better. "I don't like Annabeth" I said to myself. "I don't like Annabeth" I repeated but I immediately thought of how great she was. "UGH" I yelled.

I left the bathroom and went downstairs to sit down and watch some TV on the couch. I turned it on and watched some random Disney Channel show about Wizards (Wizards of Waverly Place, I don't own it) and just tried to stop thinking of Annabeth. My mom, Sally knew something is wrong cause right when I sat down she asked me "What's wrong sweetie?" and I don't know if I can tell her so I said I'm fine slapped a fake smile of my face and watched the show.

Halfway through the show I couldn't take it anymore, "Mom?" I called her. "Yeah" She said. "I have to tell you something" I told her. She immediately looked more interested "What?" I sighed and prepared myself, "So uh, Don't freak out but I...Think I like Annabeth" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Really! Oh I knew it! You guys were practically made for each other! Are you dating? You have to be! What's that ship name Piper told me about? Hmm...Uh...Oh yeah! IT'S PERCABETH!" She rambled. "Mom, Annabeth doesn't know I like her" I told her and she stopped smiling. "Go tell her then, You silly goose!" She said and I just laughed at my mom. My mom grabbed the phone and dialed in a number and I wondered what she was doing. "Hello, Annabeth" She greeted and I stared at my mom in disbelief.

I wanted to know what Annabeth was saying but I could only here my mom, "Yeah, I'm good thanks! Just wanted to ask if you can come over around 12:30 pm" Sally said while I tried to grab the phone from her. This is what I get for telling her. "Okay, Thanks, Bye" She said and ended the call.

She looked at me straight in the eye and said "Percy, It's 11:30 and Annabeth's coming over at 12:30pm". I scrambled to my room to get ready and clean my room, While muttering the occasional "Crap" and "Gods No". I cleaned my room and looked at the clock I had 10 minutes to spare.

I looked in the mirror to try and tame my uncontrollable hair and before I knew it I heard the doorbell ring. I walked out of my room to see Annabeth talking to my mom, I quickly joined them. "Percy? Annabeth told me you didn't go to prom?" My mom said. What do I say now? "Er..Yeah" I said *smoothly. "Where were you? I saw you leave wearing the suit" She said and I looked at Annabeth with my eyes pleading for her to help me. She rolled her eyes.

"Sally, Percy skipped prom and went to my house because I too did not go to prom and we watched a few movies" Annabeth explained and I kept thinking about how pretty her eyes were, A startling grey, Which looked fierce yet soft at the same time.

"Percy? Do you wanna go to your room now?" Annabeth said talking to me as If I was a kid. "Oh..Yeah!" I said and ran to my room. I could practically feel Annabeth rolling her eyes at me. She came to my room and sat on my bed next to me. "Hey, What's up?" I said and she laughed. "Nothing what about you?" She asked me. "Eh" I said and we just sat there in silence.

She sighed and turned to face me at the same time I turned to face her. Our faces were centimeters apart and I could hear her breathing. She smiled and I started leaning in, She looked surprised but didn't move and then I did it. I kissed her. I KISSED ANNABETH CHASE. Best part is, She also kissed me. I pulled away and stared at her and she did the same. "Now what?" She said.

"Now, Annabeth, Now we plan our wedding" I said and we both started laughing.

 **That's it, That's the chapter! Did you like it? Did it meet your standards? Review if you liked it! Also sorry, if the kiss scene isn't good! I'M ONLY TWELVE YEARS OLD WHAT WILL YOU EXPECT FROM ME.**

 **But yeah I'm 12!**

 **Kay, Bye**  
 **-NicoDiAwesome**


End file.
